


co-workers

by Marble_Junkie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Larxene's POV, also a cw for implied drug use on larxenes side, but like a warning because these two? prostitutes, i dont know how to mark things, implied larxene x strelitzia, red light district in traverse town., red light district in traverse town?, this is supposed to be like half funny and half serious i hope i can pull this off lol, wanted to write these two interacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Junkie/pseuds/Marble_Junkie
Summary: Larxene and the new girl (though she claims shes more of a "returning worker) talk.
Kudos: 1





	co-workers

When you're in a niche profession for so long you meet some strange people. Maybe, prostitution is actually the friends we've made along the way! _(laughs.)_ I've met tons of weird people with differing reasons for getting into the 'business.' I've met people who just felt it was the right thing for them. Junkies who want money for drugs (or, me.) Underage girls who _definitely_ should not be there. Sex craved people. Money hungry people. Sex and money hungry people. The list goes on and on.  
  
  
And yet, somehow, this girl out beats them all. I didn't get her at all. I never saw her around before, and after just one night of interacting, I never saw her again. Sometimes I'll stop and think about her. I wonder where she went, and why she just went off the map like she did.

_____  
  
___________  
  
_____

Red light districts are like a second home to old white men who want to cheat on their wives. And honestly? I couldn't blame them. Pretty chicks with all of their cleavage hanging out, willing to fuck? Every lesbians wet dream. _My_ wet dream, even. As I attempted to shove myself into my signature black dress, I thought about how packed it would be that night. It was just a bit past 8 PM, so not too bad at the moment. Busiest times are usually 10 pm to 6 am. I licked the inside of my cheek as i bent down and began tying my shoes up. _'Nothing to see here,'_ I thought to myself, _'just a hooker getting ready to sell herself off!'_ and then proceeded to laugh at my own shitty joke. After finishing tying my shoes, I turned to my mirror and took a long look at myself, though I was mostly just looking at my breasts and ass. I had an ass, but my rack was practically non-existent. My hair had already been slicked back by my classic dollar store hair gel. In all honesty, I looked hot, but maybe it was just my huge ego that was telling me that.  
  
And with that, I set off to Traverse town's infamous Red light district, home of the whores. In all honesty, It was like any other red light district you could find, nothing very special. Though, they do have stricter rules than most, but that's only because the girlies used to be treated by shit by customers, which quickly changed with owners of brothels teaching them that they can deny anyone and if needed you can beat the shit out of the guy. Sometimes you'll have a few who refuse to listen but, sucks for them I guess. I wondered around trying to find where I usually sat, which was usually by a specific bar because sometimes I'd catch a guy who looked closest to a woman and ultimately offer him up and somehow, it'd always work. However, when I got to my post on that specific night someone already beat me to it. I let out a verbal "wh" when I saw this random ass girl I'd never seen before at _my_ spot. She looked up at me when I huffed.  
  
"Hey, no hard feelings here, but, do you think you could move somewhere else?" I grimaced, and she scowled at me in return. I scoffed. "You can't just steal the spot I've been in for 3 years and then scowl at me. That's not how this works. Now get up or I will move you myself." I growled, and then proceeded to try and shove her out of the way.  
  
"Why don't _you_ move?? I don't see your name on this specific spot," She spat. I huffed.  
  
"Bitch, this is where I go to try and find the guys that look like women! Move out of the way," I growled, and once again shoved her. She shoved back, which honestly wanted to make me smack her, but I held off. I gave her a dirty look before shouting out "Fine! Why don't we _share_ the spot!?"  
  
"Fine!" she shouted back, and we both sat down next to each other. We sat in silence for a while before she piped up.  
  
"Why are you looking for men that look like women?" She asked as a guy passed by and entered the bar. "I like women. Guess you could call me a lesbian," I said honestly, I didn't feel the need to lie to this random girl.  
  
"You're a lesbian?? What are you doing here, then?" She questioned, and I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I like women, but you know what I like _more?_ " I asked, and she shook her head. "Drugs."  
  
She let out a loud laugh, and I began to laugh as well. The deadpan was funny, I'll admit. We laughed for a moment, before silence grew onto us once more. A few more unknown men passed by and into the bar, and I did not find one single feminine looking guy that I liked, making me sigh with discontent. I don't think anyone caught her eye either, because she was mindlessly playing with her long black hair, which had been tied up into a ponytail. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I did catch the eyes of what I was hoping a lesbian customer, which was making me giddy with excitement. I may be a cis woman, but when I see another woman I turn into a straight male. _'A proud woman objectifier, you could say'_ I thought, making me once again laugh out loud at my own joke. The girl beside me raised her eyebrows at me in questioning.  
  
"Nah, It's nothing. Just thought of something funny," I said, shrugging her off. We sat in silence again, before I stood up.  
  
"You see that girl over there, the one with the long orange hair with pins in it?" I asked as I leaned down to her level and tried to non-obviously point over at the girl. She was sitting and talking to someone else, stirring a glass of something but never taking a sip. She nodded. "I'm going to try and sweet talk her into having sex with me. I don't even want money at this point. I just want a pretty girl to make love with," I said, not even trying to place it delicately.  
  
"So, new girl, I guess this is where we part our ways for tonight." I sighed as I stood back up and stretched my arms, trying to look appealing to the girl mentioned earlier. She did not look my way once, making me sag and groan.  
  
"Yeah. But, I'm not new though, so stop calling me 'new girl'," She mumbled, "I'm more of a.... returning worker, if you would." I nodded in understanding.  
  
"Alright, 'returning worker', what is your name," I asked. I had caught the eyes of the orange haired girl, and she had been awkwardly glancing from her friend back to me. "Tell ya mine before you tell me yours if it'd make you feel better."  
  
"Sure. What's your name?" She asked, resting her head on her hand and crossing her legs. She looked very sassy, in a pose like that.  
  
"Larxene." I answered as I attempted to try and make my boobs look bigger.  
  
"Skuld." She responded, softly chuckling at my (failed) attempt.  
  
"Well then Skuld, I'm about to go fuck me a pretty girl," I laughed, and then turned around to face her one more time. "I will see you tomorrow night, yeah?"  
  
"Sure. Go get her, tiger."  
  
  
I never saw her again.  
  
  



End file.
